Miracle's secret: X5512
by tania15
Summary: As time passes, friends grow appart. What happens when the people you consider friends, don't deserve your trust. Things change, secrets are revealed and all preconceptions are lost. Now the digidestined have to learn how to earn Davis' friendship back.
1. AN: Polished Version

**Author's Note: I have now officially deleted all the old chapters to this story. I will begin loading the polished version in the weeks to come. I advise you all to read the polished chapters, instead of just skipping ahead until you find the point where I last left off. I have added a few things. Some of which are important to the plot of the story. You should also notice snipets that had not been in the original version. **

**P.S: Somebody pointed out to me that the digidestined were all 9-11 year olds at the time of the final battle. As such my story now takes place four years later. The change in timeline allow the story not only to be more realistic, but also less childish (I know, kids show - oxymoron...blah, blah, blah).Here is a list of everyone's ages in order to avoid confusion.**

**Cody: 13**

**Tk: 15**

**Kari: 15**

**Davis: 15**

**Ken: 16**

**Yolei: 16**

**Tai: 17**

**Matt: 17**

**Sora: 17**

**Izzy: 17**

**Joe: 18**

**Mimi: 18**

**Well, that's it. Expect the polished version of chapter 1 to pop up sometime this week.**


	2. Prologue

**Title: **Miracle's Secret: X5-512  
**Author: **tania15  
**Prologue**  
**Pairing: **Davis/Kari  
**Spoilers: **Digimon 02  
**Summary: **As time passes, friends grow apart. What happens when the people you consider friends, don't deserve your trust. Things change, secrets are revealed and all preconceptions are lost. Now the digidestined have to learn how to earn Davis' friendship back.  
**Warnings: **None in particular that I can think of now. If I come up with something later on, I will add it.  
**Rating: **Rated M just to be on the safe side.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, don't sue me for indulging my imagination.  
**Author's Note: **This fanfiction is currently under review, as well as a work in progress.

* * *

_A sense of gloom hung in the air at St-Constance school for delinquent boys. It oozed from every little corner of the majestic school, its sinister persuasion permeating the very atmosphere of its hallways. Many a young boy had come to this establishment unwillingly, their rowdy and troublesome characters forcing the hand of often thoughtless parents. The boys would sneer and rage as the attending officer dragged their unwilling forms into the Headmaster's office. The boy would come out, but a few minutes later, a mocking grin upon his face and a vow to do his worst._

_And yet suddenly, and often without precedence, the boys became subdued; their unruly nature vanishing in the course of a night, and replaced with a perturbing sense of propriety, and etiquette. These boys would walk the halls in silence, their lifeless eyes neither seeing, nor aware of their surroundings…_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Odaiba. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and the alarm clock was shrieking again. Groaning, Davis rolled over onto his stomach, and angrily hit the snooze button. Per chance his eyes caught sight of the neon green numbers flashing upon the device. Said eyes proceeded to widen, before the boy fell out of bed, and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Shit! I'm late, I'm late. Shit!"

Upon his exclamations, a small blue digimon popped out from underneath the comforter. His eyes were drooping sleepily as he concentrated on remaining awake. His gaze drifted towards the burgundy haired boy. Needless to say, his human was running back and forth, gathering his effects. Yawning slightly, the digimon summed up their current situation with one word alone.

"Late?"

"Yep." Davis conceded, as he abandoned his attempts to multi-task

Staring at the alarm clock quizzically, Veemon returned his attention to Davis "Maybe we should set the alarm earlier?"

Both digimon and human stared at each other momentarily. Simultaneously, they voiced their opinion on the matter at hand.

"Nah."

* * *

_Night had fallen on St-Constance school for delinquent boys, and darkness prevailed over every hall of the establishment. The hallways were devoid of any activity, as were all of the common rooms. However, a resounding symphony cut through the dead of the night, a consequence wrought by a number of fists pounding on locked doors. As the smoke grew, the melody grew in urgency…_

* * *

"Mr. Motomiya, what an honor it is to see you this fine morning. Would you mind telling the entire class why you are thirty minutes late today?" His classmates snickered as Mrs. Sawasky shot him the evil eye.

Davis tried his best to keep from rolling his eyes at the old coot. Honestly, they did this every time he came in late. At this point, Davis wondered why he even bothered coming into class. After all, those teachers sure love to hand him detention slips. In all actuality, he spent more time in detention than he did attending classes. The entire notion that he needed to attend school was ridiculous, he already knew all the stuff the old croons were preaching about. Besides, his path in life had been chosen for him long before he was born, no AP science class was going to change that.

Quite a few things had changed in the four years since the final battle against Malomoyotismon. For one, with the exception of Cody, all the digidestined on his team were presently attending high school. Naturally, the group had grown somewhat apart.

Yolei, for example, had taken a keen interest in science clubs, and triathlon competitions. She mostly spent her time reviewing equations and such with her fellow science peers. The only person who could tear her away from her algorithms was Ken. They had begun dating a couple of years ago, and hadn't parted since. The only bump in their relationship was the distance between them. Ken still lived outside of Odaiba. As such, it made scheduling dates hard, but everything was fine otherwise.

Davis himself had chosen to join the school soccer team. He was proud to say that in a few weeks, his team would be playing in the district championship. He made sure to avoid pulling any stunts during his games; however, sometimes Davis just couldn't stop himself. Davis made sure to brag on those few occasions. As odd as it may seem, people never questioned his 'amazing' feats when he was being annoying about them. Even though, some of the said feats were clearly abnormal.

Of course, Director Reese was never too happy with him afterwards. But he refused to take blame for it. After all, it was Reese's idea to send him off for a vacation.

Reese thought he had deserved the chance, for a little while at least, to be a normal teenage boy. Like that would ever be possible, Davis was never normal, and he never will be. Everyone has their crosses to bear, this is his. Besides, normal is relative.

"Well, Mr. Motomiya, we are all waiting. Why. Are. You. Late?"

Hushed chuckles could be heard throughout the room as his peers gazed at him mockingly. The majority of the school thought he was a joke, a hyperactive loser that doesn't deserve they're time or attention. Ironically, come game night his popularity would suddenly soar. Out of the blue, any and all students became eager to support the MVP of their soccer team.

"Well?" Mrs. Sawasky prodded.

"I was catching up on some sleep."

The old coot sighed, and scowled at him "You would think, with the amount of times that I found you sleeping in class Daisuke, that at some point, you would have caught up on your sleep by now."

One snicker in particular caught his attention. TK Ishida, the digidestined of hope made no attempt to hide his amusement. The blond preppy boy had decided to join the basketball team. Since then, TP was considered the school heartthrob, second only to his brother. It would seem that musicians still trumped basketball stars when it came to the dating scene. However, to the dismay of Odaiba High's female population, Matt Ishida is currently dating Sora Takenoushi.

Davis glared at the blond.

Instead, his gaze drifted towards the object of his affection. Kari Kamiya sat in the front row, a small smile upon her lips as she gazed at him. The vision before him was only slightly marred by the fact that TP sat next to her. After the blond superstar had decided to play basketball, Kari tried her hand at cheerleading. It goes without saying; she was quickly chosen to be part of the squad. Unfortunately, this also meant that his crush spent more time with blond wonder boy than Davis would like.

The burgundy haired teen shrugged his shoulders. Mrs. Sawasky's gaze narrowed, she scowled at his nonchalant behavior towards education. Shaking her head in disbelief, she snorted "Go to bed early at night Mr. Motomiya. We might actually be able to avoid another conversation if you do."

Davis kept a blank face on, acting as the oblivious teenager his peers thought him to be "Can't."

TK rolled his eyes in his general direction, prior to tapping Kari on the shoulder. The brunet leaned towards the blond. He whispered something in her ear, she laughed.

"And why is that Mr. Motomiya?" The old coot asked, her voice laced with barely controlled rage.

Kari's gaze returned to him, she smiled. It reminded him of the shopping trip they had shared last week. Tai's birthday was coming up, and Kari wanted to get him something extra special this year. The leader of the original digidestined had been somewhat depressed ever since Matt and Sora had announced their relationship. It was no secret that Tai liked Sora for years, although, that didn't seem to prevent his best friend Matt from swooping in.

As such, Kari had wanted Davis' opinion on choosing a gift. She knew Tai was just as soccer oriented as he was. They had spent the entire day just joking around and having fun. As sad as it may sound, Kari was the only the digidestined he had regular hangouts with. Some would say that his crush on her influenced that particular fact, but in actuality they were wrong.

Truth was, all of the digidestined had conflicting schedules. Kari was the only one in the group that bothered making time for him every once in awhile when neither of them were busy. Not that he blamed the others for setting him aside, he understood their need to focus on certain aspects of their lives. They weren't like him, they weren't made to handle the pressures of multiple responsibilities as he had. Besides, they made a point to join up together for a few hours every month or so. It's all good.

"I'm nocturnal, I can't sleep during the day. Besides, I never sleep more than an hour a day at most. That's why I doze off during class. Whatever sleep I don't get during school time, I catch up on after sun up."

"Is that so?" The old coot openly glared at him.

"Yep, shark DNA is a bitch."

A yellow detention slip was handed to him.

* * *

_On the roof of the East Wing, a chopper landed on a makeshift helipad, its arrival drowning out all other sounds. The Headmaster of the prestigious establishment, Judius Fern, had first locked all of the boys in their rooms; he then set fire to the mess hall. Soon, the entire school would be aflame, thus destroying any and all evidence of his experiments, including the children he had experimented on. _

_Without the school, and without the children, there would be no proof of his activities, and thus, no crime. The government could not pursue their accusations – they could not put him away in a cell._

_It was rather unfortunate, the children were responding well to the electric shock therapy. Not to mention the surgeries he had performed; they finally seemed to be gaining ground. To think, all of that diligent work was wasted! All because of one meddling little brat. Judius only took comfort in the fact that the boy would be the first to die._


	3. Alone

**Title: **Miracle's Secret: X5-512  
**Author: **tania15  
**Chapter 1: **Alone  
**Pairing: **Davis/Kari  
**Spoilers: **Digimon 02  
**Summary: **As time passes, friends grow apart. What happens when the people you consider friends, don't deserve your trust. Things change, secrets are revealed and all preconceptions are lost. Now the digidestined have to learn how to earn Davis' friendship back.  
**Warnings: **None in particular that I can think of now. If I come up with something later on, I will add it.  
**Rating: **Rated M just to be on the safe side.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, don't sue me for indulging my imagination.  
**Author's Note: **This fanfiction is currently under review, as well as a work in progress.

* * *

_He had called for reinforcements half an hour ago. _

_They should have been here by now – and yet they weren't. _

_Davis could only assume that they got pinned down somewhere along the way. Fern did have some rather impressive defense mechanisms installed; defenses that he would have to get through alone. Although he usually ended up doing his missions solo, it would be nice to have his backup arrive on time once in awhile. After all, there was only so much a six year old could do, even one with his capabilities._

_Sighing in mild annoyance, he abandoned all pretences that his cover offered him. Davis marched towards the locked titanium door that blocked his exit, his features set with determination. In the blink of an eye, he jumped forward and kicked the door. Although titanium was one of the strongest metals known to man, the door flew off its hinges without further prodding. _

_It lay in a crumpled heap on the corridor's floor, dented were his kick had landed._

* * *

Davis awoke with a jolt, and growled in frustration. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and noticed that it was dark outside. The teen rolled his eyes in exasperation, "This is what I get for trying to sleep during the night."

Swiftly, he left his bed and got dressed in a pair of black shorts and a Metallica T-shirt.

There was no way he was going to try sleeping again tonight. Davis hated remembering his missions, mostly because it made him feel bad that he was still on leave. He worried about his old military buddies a lot. They had gotten used to having him around to watch their back. Davis often wondered how they were handling themselves without.

Deciding some fresh air would clear his mind; Davis grabbed his soccer ball and headed out the door.

The night was warm as the stars shone there brightest in the sky above. Unlike daytime there was no hustle and bustle at night, and the park was pleasantly quiet. Davis liked to come here at night time; it was a nice place to reflect. As an added bonus, the surrounding foliage allowed him to run at whichever paste he chose, with minimal chance of detection. It was the perfect get away, sometimes pretending to be normal really got on his nerves. Luckily, the digital world had offered a welcome relief from the less than extraordinary life of an ordinary kid. As it was, now that Davis had reached his teen years, the Digital World was one of the few things keeping him sane. It's rather frustrating for him to not be allowed to use his expanding skills on a daily basis. However, Director Curby had insisted that he attempts to live a normal life, a hiatus so to speak, prior to rejoining the department.

Davis didn't find an ordinary life as fulfilling as most people would.

Currently, he was running amongst the trees, and avoiding the bike trail. He averaged 34 mph in speed at the moment, and even then his blood was barely pumping. It really annoyed him that he was forbidden to go full out unless a life and death situation presented itself. Even then, the Director would slap him on his wrist for possible exposure. Not that there'd be much to expose - he was the only one.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of two teenagers walking the tourist trail several miles away. He recognized the teenagers all too well, yet was confused. Why would T.K and Kari be out so late? It was almost two in the morning.

Aren't most ordinaries asleep at this time, especially the ones that have school the next morning?

* * *

Kari laughs after T.K. finished telling her a joke. It wasn't really all that funny, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings and so she laughed, "The movie was really good, thanks for taking me T.K."

The blond smiled wide "Your welcome. So… Any preferences for our next date?"

"Mmm…" Kari momentarily pretended to be deep in thought. Her face broke out in a wide a grin, "How about we go on a study date Thursday night? Does that sound good?"

He grinned "How about we go tomorrow night?"

"T.K." She whined slightly "You know we can't, we have a picnic with the other digidestined tomorrow. We can't ditch it; Davis has been looking forward to it. He told me so a few days ago when we went shopping together."

"Well then, let's combine the two. It's not like everyone doesn't already know we're together."

Kari frowns, "T.K."

"Well…" He rolls his eyes in exasperation, "almost everyone. When are you going to tell him anyways?"

"You know this is hard for me. He's a really good friend and I don't want to hurt him. He's liked me since I was ten, I can't just drop something like this on him. I'm waiting for the right time. Besides, I like spending time with Davis; I don't want that to change because I'm dating you."

T.K. throws his hands up in exasperation, "You've been waiting for the right time for three months now. I think it's time you tell the guy you're taken."

"Tell him?" She asked incredulously "It's not that easy! What do you want me to say T.K.? That we hooked up after one too many beers at Matt's after concert party! That we've secretly been dating ever since! Is that really how you want me to tell him?"

By that point, the blond seemed somewhat annoyed with the direction the conversation was taking. He shoved his hands angrily in his letterman jacket "We're not secretly dating Kari! Everyone knows but him, and that's only because he's too stupid to notice!"

"Don't call him stupid, he's smart. He just… doesn't apply himself." Kari protested somewhat weakly.

* * *

Davis swiftly unlocked the front door, and stormed inside his apartment. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, yet he refused to allow them to fall. He marched up to his room, and slammed the door. He locked it, although he didn't need to. His cover family had gone camping two weeks earlier, and weren't due back for another week.

He was alone - as always.

Idly, he sat by his windowsill, staring listlessly into the night. Despite his best efforts to block it out, the conversation he had overhead kept leaking into his consciousness.

No rest for the wicked.


	4. The Call

**Title: **Miracle's Secret: X5-512  
**Author: **tania15  
**Chapter 2: **The Call  
**Pairing: **Davis/Kari  
**Spoilers: **Digimon 02  
**Summary: **As time passes, friends grow apart. What happens when the people you consider friends, don't deserve your trust. Things change, secrets are revealed and all preconceptions are lost. Now the digidestined have to learn how to earn Davis' friendship back.  
**Warnings: **None in particular that I can think of now. If I come up with something later on, I will add it.  
**Rating: **Rated M just to be on the safe side.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, don't sue me for indulging my imagination.  
**Author's Note: **This fanfiction is currently under review, as well as a work in progress.

* * *

Daylight unfortunately broke through the next morning. Whether he wanted to or not, he'd have to abandon his perch next to the window sill in a few moments. Davis had to go to school, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't skip out. As Kari had pointed out to T.K last night, he'd been looking forward to the Digidestined picnic. He would have to act like nothing was wrong and go through the motions, even if he really didn't want to. Davis would not let them see how hurt he was, they'd just assume he was being a sore loser.

Although it was true that he had liked Kari for quite a few years, that wasn't what hurt him the most about the situation at hand. She was dating someone else, and she hadn't told him. They were friends, or at least he thought they were. She should have told him about this. Instead, she runs around hiding it from him. Worse still, if the conversation he had overheard was any indication, they had all hidden it from him. He might like Kari a lot, but he was her friend first and foremost.

He had mastered the art of hiding his feelings long since before he had met any of the Digidestined. It was pretty much required where he came from, and even more because of what he was. The day ahead of him should be a piece of cake. After all, he played the part of a normal human boy most of the time he was with them. He very rarely broke form, why should today be any different?

Sighing, he set about waking up his Digimon for school.

* * *

Today was not his day. Davis spent most of the day avoiding the other Digidestined. When he couldn't he just smiled and pretended that everything was okay.

Then, it happened.

The one thing he had been wishing for actually happened.

He got the call.

Director Curby had given the retrieval agent the green light. Unless Davis declined, in the next twenty-four hours he would be sent down to an outpost for briefing.

He'd always wondered what he would do when the call came. Would he return to the life he was created for? Or would he stay behind, live the normal and boring life? The deciding factor had always been his friends.

His military buddies or the Digidestined?

He always figured he'd choose the ones that needed him the most. The soldiers, although disadvantaged by his absence, could handle themselves. The Digidestined, however, were a different matter. He'd tried to steer clear of their way, see how well they faired on their own. Yet, he found himself intervening more often than the others cared to admit.

In all respects, the digidestined needed him more, even if there were no immediate threats to the digital world at the moment. Yet, he now knew that they lied to him, kept him out of the loop purposely. And why? Because they thought he would throw a temper tantrum? True, he had emphasized a somewhat immature and overly confidant character as his cover. But he had honestly thought that the Digidestined had seen past that. Past the stupid cover he maintained for security reasons. But they hadn't. They saw his cover, they didn't see him.

Now, he wasn't so sure where he stood anymore.

He was about to make his way to the computer room, when he bumped into his French teacher. The blonde brimmed with confidence and her blue eyes swelled with anticipation. The woman before him had caused quite a stir when she arrived only a year prior. She was the only teacher here who was under fifty, and as such the subject of many teenage fantasy. The parents had been concerned about her influence upon their daughters. Her pencil skirts and tight blouses hadn't worked in her favor for that particular issue. However, she had managed to stay on staff despite many protests.

"Hello Daisuke, I've been looking for you the entire morning. I would like to speak to you for a couple of minutes if you can."

Davis was torn, he kept on looking at his teacher and then shifted his gaze towards the corridor that lead to the computer room and back again. He was finally about to protest when she began pleading with him.

Reluctantly he gave in to his teachers wish.

* * *

"Argh! He's late again! Can't Davis ever be on time?" Yolei crossed her arms in frustration.

"That will be the day." T.K. chipped in.

"You'd think that the fact that ALL of the digidestined would be here for the picnic in the digital world be enough to make him move his sorry butt faster! But no!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"Mister Soccer star can't even get to a meeting on time."

"Yeah, problem is he isn't all that good."

"He's just so full of himself."

"Guys!" Kari reprimanded Yolei and her boyfriend "That's not nice and it's not funny. Stop it."

Yolei looked at Kari, eyebrows quirked "Funny? I was being serious."

Silence filled the room momentarily. The older digidestined looked at the younger group curiously. A mischievous glint overtook T.K.'s features as Kari stood stiffly beside him "Speaking of funny, remember that time Davis decided it would be a good idea to hide the Digistone with snow? Now that was a stroke of pure genius!"

Davis stood outside the door listening to his friends mock him, or at least T.K. and Yolei. But the others didn't interfere; they didn't even try to put a stop to it. Instead they laughed, somewhat uneasily due to the type of conversation they were holding, but they still laughed. Only Kari and Ken seemed to refrain.

In those few seconds, he made his choice and opened the door.


	5. Shivers

**Title**: Miracle's Secret: X5-512  
**Author: **tania15  
**Chapter 3**: Shivers  
**Pairing: **Davis/Kari  
**Spoilers**: Digimon 02  
**Summary**: As time passes, friends grow apart. What happens when the people you consider friends, don't deserve your trust. Things change, secrets are revealed and all preconceptions are lost. Now the digidestined have to learn how to earn Davis' friendship back.  
Warnings: None in particular that I can think of now. If I come up with something later on, I will add it.  
**Rating: **Rated M just to be on the safe side.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, don't sue me for indulging my imagination.  
**Author's Note**: Hey everybody! It's been awhile huh? Anyways, I've just finished the review, and I'm trying to type up some new material.

* * *

Silence filled the room momentarily. The entire group was uneasy with Davis' arrival. Some wondered if their discussion had been overheard. Yolei, however, seemed unfazed by the prospect. Her anger grew exponentially as the goggle headed boy offered no explanation for his tardiness.

"Well?" The purple haired Digidestined sneered, "What was it this time? Did you break another window?" Her voice was dripping with distaste. The girl was openly mocking her team leader.

Davis simply shrugged, unfazed by her harsh tone, "No."

Yolei gritted her teeth in annoyance. Her anger was beginning to get the best of her, "Than what was it! Late soccer practice again?"

Calmly, the Digidestined of miracles leaned against a computer desk. His face expressionless and his eyes oddly void of their usual sparkle, "no. My French teacher wanted to talk to me."

T.K. sniggered at Davis' confession. A mischievous expression appeared upon his face. Gently, he nudged his elbow against Matt's arm. Smirking, the boy whispered in his brother's ear, "She probably wanted to ask him to drop the class. God only knows his poor scores most be wreaking havoc on her records."

A few stray giggles escaped from the Digidestined close enough to overhear the exchange. The rest looked at the brothers somewhat puzzled by the commotion. Kari, on the other hand, overheard the conversation. And though it angered her, she simply bit her lip in frustration, and remained quiet.

Davis snorted derisively, "Actually, when it comes to French I'm a grade A+ student."

…

Everyone was too stunned to react.

Most of them had been taken off guard. How had Davis managed to overhear the conversation? Half of them hadn`t even heard it, and they sure were a hell of lot closer to the Ishida siblings.

Davis' face appeared cold and unwavering at that point. There was no emotional expression displayed on the boy's face, not even his usual grin. Instead, his normally warm chocolate eyes became very dark. They radiated a fierce glint, one that appeared to be both threatening and simultaneously callous. It sent an unwelcome shiver down Kari's spine, freezing and burning her from the inside out. Tears welled up in her eyes, though why she did not understand.

Davis sneered, "you know what I think is funny?"

Yolei rolled her eyes in annoyance, "a soccer player that scores in his own net," the girl's voice dripped with sarcasm. As was the case with most of the digidestined, Yolei hadn't come to fully comprehend the situation at hand.

The leader of the younger Digidestined snorted, "I find it rather funny that all of you come begging for my help the minute something goes wrong. Yet, when it comes to facing up to that fact, you all deny it. Instead, you guys downplay my involvement, especially when I'm the only one doing the rescuing. But to make matters even worse, you guys make me out to be some idiot that only succeeds at something due to sheer luck. Then, all of you gather round behind my back to mock me - that, I really get a kick out of."

…

Kari looked away, shame faced and all. The unwelcome shiver throbbed. And try as she might, the Digidestined of light was unable to prevent the slight tremble of her lower lip.

"Now Davis hang hold-" Tai tried to interject, but was dismissed with a glare from the younger of the two leaders.

Davis seemed to have gotten slightly paler, but this, as with most things that concerned him, went unnoticed by most of the digidestined. The only one to have noticed the change in color was the barer of his affection. But she did not speak up, honestly believing that her friends had noticed as well. She was rather surprised when none of them made to see if he was all right. At that moment Davis looked into her eyes. The poor girl was barely able to keep the scream of surprise from ripping itself from her mouth.

His bright brown eyes now appeared haunted. Kari felt like she was looking into her friend`s soul – a soul that she`d always believed to be joyful by nature. Dismay shook her in that instant, for looking into Davis` eye, she found none of the joy she expected, only heartache and pain.

The slight tremble in her lower lip grew into a series of rather noticeable quivers on her. But no one was paying attention to her, no one but Davis, and he seemed utterly unaffected by her frighten state. Kari didn`t know what worried her more at this point – that lifeless look in her friend`s eyes, or his complete and utter disinterest in her person.

Davis smirked, an odd glint in his eyes, "here let me give you guys a little insight, because quite frankly, you guys are in desperate need of it. Insight number one; you guys don't know anything about me, even if you think otherwise. Insight numbers two; none of you bothered trying to get to know me. But since you guys are so fond of throwing weak punches, why don't I give a try. I'm pretty sure that I can do it better than any of you. After all, mine will be based on an accurate evaluation of your character, rather than a pathetic attempt at psychoanalysis."

…

Davis closed his eyes, and waved his index finger around, as if playing some odd game of pin the tail on the mousse. His finger pointed to one of the two resident geniuses in the room, and the young leader broke out into a wicked smile, "Izzy, Izzy, Izzy… What am I going to do with you, huh? I guess I could go into personal details, but truth is, I'm really not in the mood for any convoluted shit right now. So how about we go straight for the obvious? Izzy the computer geek, you always thought you were so smart, tinkering away any little device you could get your hands on. Let me tell you something bud – for a self-proclaimed genius, you sure are believe that since I always get into detention, I naturally I have bad grades. Hell! You probably believe that I'm a complete idiot, and can't even grasp the simplest of concepts. Right?"

…

Davis sighed, a taunting smile upon his lips, "well, you're wrong genius. I may be a bad student in terms of behavior – I pull pranks and I mouth off when I shouldn't, but I've always been a top grade student when it actually comes to academics. Truth is my IQ is higher than both yours and Ken's combined."

Izzy clenched his fists, "You honestly expect me to believe that? The only thing you've ever been really good at is being an idiot!"

Much to the surprise of everyone in the room, Davis simply sighed, and crossed his arms against his chest, "you can deny it all you want Izzy. But any idiot who checks the school records will know the truth."

Silence reigned momentarily, and Kari hoped the pause would give everyone a chance to reflect before acting. Then, genius that he was, Izzy had to do the worst thing he could do at this point. He laughed whole-heartedly. Soon, quite a few digidestined had joined him in his hysterics. Kari knew by the sound of the Davis' voice, that he had neither been lying nor joking. So she stayed silent, unable to believe that her fellow digidestined had yet to notice how horribly wrong everything was.

A bone-chilling laugh rung out and everyone stilled. The laugh was a fake, and it reeked of barely constrained contempt - Davis was pretending to be laughing whole-heartedly, and made no attempt at disguising it. In an instant, the room fell deadly silent.

Izzy regain his composure, "that was a good one Davis – check the school records! It might have worked too, if you were anyone else. You might want to fine tune your joke next time, find something more believable, eh?"

With that Izzy went and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. He gave Davis a patronizing slap on the back, and smiled in a slightly condescending manner. Before anyone could react, Izzy's hand had been deftly removed from Davis' shoulder, and the younger boy had Izzy in a headlock.

Davis's face was overtaken by a mischievous smirk. It surprised everyone one in the room – everyone but Kari that is, "tell yourself whatever you have to. But know that by the end of the day every word that comes out of my mouth is and always will be true."

Izzy gaped as Davis released him from the headlock, and pushed him towards the rest of the group.

Davis laughed at the stunned expression on all of their faces. It was without a doubt, a priceless moment. Then his eyes settled on the bright flash of pink hair, " Mimi, the bearer of sincerity, tell me, just out of curiosity… if I asked you to tell me what you really thought of everything that has been said today, would you say yes?"

"What's your point?" Joe interjected, overly protective of Mimi, as always.

Davis didn't even spare him a glance, "…more importantly would that answer be a sincere one – or would it be a lie? Cause no offence or anything, but I know just how much you'd hate disappointing your friends if you didn't pick their side."

Joe puffed up into action,"hey that was completely out of line! Now take it back."

Davis smiled patronizingly, "sorry lover boy but you're going to have to do better than that. Especially since it wasn't any more out of line then anything that was said about me, only, I actually told the truth rather than spread lies."

Mimi did not say a thing. She just looked away, trying desperately to avoid Davis' eyes. They seemed to be burning a hole in her conscience. She wanted him to stop, she couldn't stand this anymore. Mimi didn't want to admit to herself or anyone else that he had hit the mark straight on. She was more than happy to play the victim in this scenario.

"Alright Davis that's enough," Matt reprimanded, his tone lethal. He like everyone else thought Davis would back down. After all, nobody in their right mind would want to start a fight with Matt – his fights usually ended with blood being spilt. Matt's face was red from anger, and no one doubted that he'd be more than happy to take a few punches on the boy.

Davis on the other hand was calm and detached, "But Matt I haven't even started yet." The cool tone the boy employed was enough to give Matt a moment's pause.

As Kari thought about this her hands nervously started twitching around.

_Does he know? _

Kari could barely hold back the tears, and to make things worst that odd shiver getting worse and worse. She felt as if her entire body was overloading with all these emotions and she did not like that feeling in the least.

"You know what Matt, since you seem so eager why don't I talk about you next, huh?" Davis voice snapped Kari from her daze.

Lips pressed tightly together, Matt held his head high. _He has nothing on me._

Davis just stared at the blond, " Matt…the rock star, the bearer of friendship." The smirked and his eyes filled up with mirth, "tell me something will you – where the hell was that crest of yours when you went behind your best friend's and asked Sora to be your girlfriend! You knew Tai had been pining for her for years. I mean, okay I get it, you like her and she likes you – but did you have to make Tai confess his feelings just before you announce to the entire group that you've been dating Sora for months now! Come on! What part of that -"

"Our personal life is none of your concern," Sora's voice rang out clearly. She was beyond angry, you could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears.

But Davis continued on, pointing his finger at her, "and you! You were well aware that Tai was head over heels for you and you never said anything. Guess you didn't want to lose your backup plan in case things with Matt didn't work out!"

The room fell silent. Sora's face was literally shocked at the audacity of the youth before her.

Davis didn't as much as pause, "And you Joe, what the hell are you going to do? You want to be a doctor for Christ sake! What are you going to do the first time you have to tell your patient's family that despite your efforts he or she died! What you going do then? Huh? Look through your textbooks and hope to find the answer." Davis mimicked frantically searching through an invisible textbook.

Joe did not speak for he knew that Davis was right. What was he going do when something went wrong? He'd never thought of anything beyond his grades.

Cody glared at Davis, "It's easy for you to say, you'll never understand because you will never have to deal with anything like that!" The boy spat venomously.

_Cody should not have done that._

It was the first thing on Kari's mind, as she watched on helplessly. Davis eyes went from a dull brown, laden with sadness, to fiery golden lava, sparked with fury. It made her both happy and devastated to see those eyes. Those eyes were alive and sparkling with energy – but they were also the eyes you wish to never set free upon _his_ face.

They were the eyes Davis only wore when he faced an enemy.

Though he tried his best, Davis could not help the images that flashed threw his mind. The comforting voice, the dark hair, the smiling faces, the pool of dark red of the floor…

As quickly as they came he pushed them back and snapped his attention back to Cody. The little snot had begun to smirk. The idiot thought that he had claimed the victory.

"WRONG!" Davis bellowed at the sniveling little youth. Caught off guard, Cody fell backwards as Davis came closer and closer to his bewildered person.

It was apparent to everybody that Davis had taken Cody's comment at heart. It was hard to miss with the fiery look in the goggle head's eyes. His blazing eyes calmed down after a moment - but you could still hear the anger as he spoke, "And you Cody, all you do is try to prove that even though you're younger than me, your purpose as a digidestined is more important than mine. You use your wit to try and humiliate me. Let me ask you something, do you actually think that since I play dumb, that I am by consequence - dumb? Do you? Cause if you do, then whatever wisdom you boast is inaccurate. You're nothing more than a fraud."

The child sat baffled, not exactly sure how the tables had been turned on him. He couldn't answer the question in complete sincerity so he stayed where he was, unmoving, unsure of how to react to this new development.

Until…


	6. Fades To Black

**Title:** Miracle's Secret: X5-512  
**Author: **tania15  
**Chapter 4**: Fades To Black  
**Pairing: **Davis/Kari  
**Spoilers:** Digimon 02  
**Summary:** As time passes, friends grow apart. What happens when the people you consider friends, don't deserve your trust. Things change, secrets are revealed and all preconceptions are lost. Now the digidestined have to learn how to earn Davis' friendship back.  
**Warnings:** None in particular that I can think of now. If I come up with something later on, I will add it.  
**Rating: **Rated M just to be on the safe side.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, don't sue me for indulging my imagination.  
**Author's Note**: Last of the reviewed chapters, new material to come next!

* * *

"Like you know anything about wisdom! You're the one who's madly in love with a girl that will never look his way! You're pathetic!" Yolei screamed at the burgundy haired boy.

Her words seemed to echo inside Kari's mind.

Was he really in love with her?

Was Yolei right?

No, Davis was not pathetic in the least.

She had been paying more attention to T.K because she knew it drove the Davis mad.

She liked it when Davis got all jealous and possessive. He looked cute when that happened.

It was fun to see him react, Kari was never really sure if she didn't like Davis _that_ way. But what bothered her the most was not knowing if her relationship with T.K was actually worth all that she was about to lose. Kari didn't know if she got with T.K. because she liked, or if she got with him simply because she liked getting a rise out of Davis.

"Me pathetic, I think you got your personality's mixed up," Davis replied with a playful tone.

"I think not!" Yolei said snottily, and put her nose up in the air, as if the fact that he had contradicted her was illegal.

Davis just smiled, "pathetic, nah I think not. Sure don't get me wrong, I know I acted all lovey dovey when I was around Kari - but that's only because I loved her. So sue me, at least I don't go around bullying some poor and unsuspecting soul by everyone else made fun of me all day long. I'm not like you Yolei, I don't vent on people who don't have it coming."

Yolei just stared and gaped at him. Her face was quickly turning red from embarrassment.

_How – he couldn't of…_

Davis cocked an eyebrow, "what? Too close to home?"

"All right that's it Davis you need to stop this right now!You selfish, egoistic lowlife of a jerk!" T.K. advanced towards Davis, fist tight and looking for a fight.

_This was not good. Not good at all._

For once, Davis seemed to be the one that was surprised, "wow, could it be T.A. actually has a mouth. Was wondering when you'd speak up, I would have figured it would have been sooner though."

"Now you stop this right now, you got it, or else!" T.K. snarled waving his fist in the other boy's face.

Davis just laughed, "or else what? You're going to attack me with that stupid hat of yours?"

"That's it," T.K lifted his fist aiming straight for Davis's jaw. To his surprise Davis made no effort to dodge the punch. The just stood there, as calm as the sea as T.K.'s fist made impact. And then…

Nothing.

Davis didn't move.

His head did not jerk back from the impact… not even by a fraction.

His face was passive.

It was as if the punch didn't faze him, as if it caused him no pain.

T.K. yelped, and began frantically waving his injured hand around, blowing on it for good measure. To say that they were all shocked was an understatement. Kari on the other hand, was confused now more than ever. What should she do? Tend to T.K. her boyfriend, or yell at him for punching her friend? Should she take Davis' side? After all, she doubted anyone else would...

Davis smirked, "my turn."

T.K.'s eyes widened as Davis' punch swiftly collided with his face. Everyone except Davis screamed as the blond jerked back, and fell back onto the floor. Kari stepped forward, and crounched down next to her injured boyfriend.

Kari couldn't take this anymore. All of this fighting had to stop! She just had to get Davis to stop, than she could take him for the afternoon, and let him cool off. They would come back tomorrow, and everything would be alright. Kari doubted the others would appologise to Davis for what they had done to him – as far a they were conscerned, they were the victims of this whole scenario. Hypocrits… But she was sure she could get Davis to apolgise to them, and douse the proverbial fire. All she had to do was appeal to his weakness…

Kari closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and yelled, "DAVIS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO HIT HIM!"

If Davis realized that he had upset her, he'd stop, right?

That strategy had always worked before.

Why wouldn't it work now?

An odd sort of grimace took hold of Davis' features before the dam burst. And burst it did – burst with laughter. Davis was laughing at her, and he wasn't even trying to hide it. Kari glared at him, she didn't understand what was going on… Davis usually listened to her.

Kari hushed a crying T.K., and tried her best to intimidate Davis, "You think it's funny, hiting one your friends. Do you?"

_Oh god I hope this works. _

Davis snorted at Kari's obvious misguidance on the matter of friendship, "Since when is he my friend?"

Her lips quivered slightly, but she held strong. Kari was going to reel Davis back in, no matter what. Everything will be okay afterwards, everything will be normal again – right, "You know what? I can't believe I'm friends with you?"

Kari didn't like this, but she had to up the stakes somehow. Davis will listen to her now, she was sure of it. He wouldn't risk loosing her, would he now? She'd applogise for everything later, and tell him she was bluffing, but right now she needed her Davis back.

Davis looked at her, his features softening,"Why?"

_This is it! It was working! _

Just one more little bluff, and she have him. She just knew it, "because I can't tolerate people who attack my friends."

_That's it Davis, now you'll appologise, and everything will be okay._

Davis stared into her eyes, "Really?" He asked, eyebrow cocked, "funny, because if memory serves right T.A. was the one who threw the first punch – at me – and you didn't seem so upset. Or maybe you'd react differently if _I_ was the one sticking my tongue down your thoat?"

Kari flinched, she never thought Davis would ever say something like that to her. And it smarted worse than anything else she could remember. But what was even worse…

_He called my bluff._

Kari wanted to appologise, to tell Davis she didn't mean it. But she never got the chance to… and that's when everything really went to hell. Tai, overprotective brother that he was, stepped in front of her, shielding her from Davis,"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MY SISTER, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A DIGIDESTINED!"

Davis shrugged, "I'll say whatever I want, when I want – you hear me."

She was losing him, Kari could tell. His eyes were turning hard again – the mask was going back up, and if she wanted to regain control of the situation, she had to do something quick. But what could she do at that point?

"Not about my sister you don't. And you know what? I don't think you deserve to be the leader. I think I made a huge mistake by handing you those goggles in the first place. Maybe I should take them back and give them to someone who can actually lead the group, and not slow them down," Tai hissed.

_Danger, Danger! DANGER_!

Kari tried to get closer to Davis, but that idiot brother of hers was holding her back in her place.

That was it. That was the last straw. Davis had had enough of this shit. Swiftly, he removed the goggles from his head and started juggling them in one hand, "You talking about these? Cause I'll gladly give them back to you. All they've done is cause me grief since I put them on."

_No! No! No! DON'T! Don't you dare! Please don't we need you here_.

Kari began to struggle in earnest against her brother's grip. But it was too little, too late.

On purpose, Davis drops the goggles and crushes them with his foot," Oups."

_No!_

The entire room gasps. They just couldn't believe that Davis had done that. He had always been so proud, so fond of his goggles. Why would he do that? It seemed that most of the digidestined had only begun to grasp the gravity of the situation they had begotten themselves.

Davis just scowled, disappointed with the lot of them, "you want to know the truth?" He snarled, "the truth is none of you know me. You never even bothered to try to get to know me! If you had, you might have realized that there's more to me than meets the eye! But none of you did," Davis shook his head, "and I'm tired of putting myself on the line for people who couldn't care less about me. I'm sick of it, and I'm done. I'm going home – to people who actually give a crap about me!"

Davis turned his back to them and made his way to the door. At the threshold he paused, "for the past ten months, I have been denying who, and what I am in order to help you guys - and this is the thanks I get… I don't regret much in my life, although most of my friends think I should. My upbringning wasn't the most conventional one, but it was mine. And if I have one true regret in life, it's the day I actually allowed myself to believe any of you were my friends… "

_I lost him…_

And the world went black.


End file.
